


Скука

by Vindi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Кисе скучно — снова.
Kudos: 1





	Скука

У историка серое лицо и монотонный голос, и Кисе отчаянно зевает. Перед уроком он тоже зевал, пока не наткнулся в коридоре на Акаши.

«В четверг состоится матч с Шоеи. Ты играешь в основе, Рёта».

В четверг у Кисе должны были быть съёмки, но он вздохнул: «Хорошо, Акашиччи».

В последнее время он только так — скучно и скупо — с Акаши и общался. Акаши не оставлял повода даже повседневно поинтересоваться, как у него дела.

Кисе переводит взгляд с руки учителя, нудно выводящей на доске имена и даты, на приоткрытое окно. Ребята из параллельного класса играют на улице в футбол, и Кисе почти готов позавидовать им, когда натыкается взглядом на Мурасакибару. В прошлом году, когда они учились в одном классе, Мурасакибара хотя бы делал вид, что принимает в игре участие: бездеятельно стоял на воротах. Сейчас учитель физкультуры не требует от него и этого. Какое он имеет право требовать чего-то от игрока Поколения Чудес?

Кисе готов поручиться, что из всех своих мышц на физкультуре Мурасакибара чаще всего напрягал жевательные. На скамейке около него валяется опустошённая ярко-красная бликующая упаковка: чили? А с другой стороны нераспечатанная жёлтая: сыр? Какая упаковка чипсов находится у Мурасакибары в руках, Кисе разглядеть со спины не может, но на всякий случай брезгливо морщится. Зрение отвлекает мелкая чёрная клякса: в приоткрытое окно задувает муху. Кисе переводит взгляд на неё — да так и сидит до самого звонка. Наблюдать за сонной мухой всяким интереснее, чем за сонным Мурасакибарой или за сонным учителем.

На большой перемене Кисе сталкивается с Момои. Она выходит из женского туалета, бессмысленно смотрит перед собой и в упор не замечает Кисе — пока в него не врезается.

— Прошу прощения, — выдыхает она, поднимая голову и делая неуклюжий шаг назад. — Ох, это ты, Ки-чан.

Глаза у неё некрасивые: красные белки, опухшие веки. Кисе замечает это вслух — и тут же об этом жалеет. Ему не интересно слушать, почему Момои плакала.

Момои неловким движением кисти отпускает прежде заправленную за ухо мокрую прядь волос, прячет за ней лицо. Раньше у неё не было привычки отводить от собеседника взгляд. Или опускать голову так низко.

— У меня… аллергия. Сегодня в столовой давали апельсины.

Не было там никаких апельсинов, ни единого яблока не было — но зачем знать об этом Момои, каждый день приносящей с собой бенто?

— Ты уж не увлекайся, Момоччи, — старательно улыбается Кисе.

Момои улыбается ему в ответ — её улыбка такая же измученно-некрасивая, как и глаза.

— Не буду. Спасибо за беспокойство.

Кисе кивает и отворачивается: он собирался заглянуть на перемене в библиотеку, чтобы сдать давно просроченную книгу. Когда-то её советовал Куроко. Как она там называлась? Кисе книгу так и не открыл.

— Ки-чан, — тихо окликает Момои, и Кисе на секунду думает притвориться, что не услышал её, но всё-таки оборачивается.

Она копошится в школьной сумке — спешно и нервно, словно сама боится передумать.

— Вот, возьми.

В ладонь Кисе ложатся листы дешёвой бумаги, покрытые сплошным резким шрифтом.

— В четверг у нас будет товарищеский матч со средней школой Шоеи. Акаши-кун, наверное, тебе сказал, — Момои запинается. — Я собрала информацию об их команде. Может быть, она… пригодится.

Кисе медленно кивает.

— Спасибо, Момоччи.

Бумага в ладони раздражающе шершавая, её до чесотки хочется смять в комок.

— Не за что, — Момои не смотрит ни на его лицо, ни на его руки. — Извини, что задержала. Пока, Ки-чан.

Она обнимает сумку, плотно прижимая её к груди, и, отвернувшись, уходит — быстрые шаги отражаются в пустом коридоре неприятным эхом.

Кисе выбрасывает скомканные бумаги в контейнер у библиотеки. Ему не стыдно: конечно, Момои знала, что они ему не понадобятся.

От старых привычек трудно избавиться, и после уроков Кисе снова ловит себя на половине пути к спортзалам. После математики голова одновременно пустая и тяжёлая — и, чтобы не чувствовать себя ещё большим идиотом, Кисе уверяет себя, что планировал заглянуть в спортзал изначально: проверить, кому он принадлежит теперь. Однажды Акаши убедил тренера отдать первый спортзал основному составу команды. Пользуется ли им сейчас второй состав или третий? А может, его доверили другому клубу? Или спортзал после уроков пустует?

Из-под двери пробивается полоска света, а тишину нарушают только одинокий стук мяча и шорох сетки — они повторяются опять и опять. Кисе уже знает ответ на свой вопрос, но всё равно открывает дверь, чтобы увидеть выдвинутую в центр спортзала корзину для мячей и Мидориму. Тот и головы в его сторону не поворачивает — продолжает забивать трёхочковые с середины площадки.

От его монотонных движений на Кисе наваливается тоска. Разве в такой баскетбол он когда-то влюбился? Тот баскетбол, в который играл Аомине, тот баскетбол, в который играл Куроко, тот баскетбол, непредсказуемый и захватывающий, состоящий не только из дальних бросков — из дриблинга, заслонов, пасов, данков, из скрипа кроссовок, зашкаливающего пульса, горячей кожи, звонких ладоней — своих и чужих. Не из тишины пустого спортзала и никем не защищаемой баскетбольной корзины.

Горло обжигает горькой слюной. На мгновение Кисе кажется, что проблема не в бросках Мидоримы, а в чём-то другом, но он не успевает ухватиться за осознание.

— Если не собираешься тренироваться, исчезни. Ты меня отвлекаешь, — голос Мидоримы звучит раздражённее обычного, и Кисе вдруг чувствует отголосок обиды: он ещё не забыл, как пару месяцев назад Мидорима на пару с Акаши чуть ли не пинками загоняли Аомине на тренировки.

Или с тех пор прошло больше пары месяцев? Кисе не помнит, когда в последний раз видел Аомине в этом спортзале.

Не помнит, когда вообще видел Куроко.

— Я просто зашёл поздороваться, Мидоримаччи! — Кисе фыркает. — Не будь таким недружелюбным!

Мидорима не отвечает. Только делает два шага назад, ещё дальше от кольца. Даже если в четверг он забьёт трёхочковый через всю длину площадки, Кисе совсем не удивится.

По дороге домой Кисе покупает мороженое в знакомом комбини, но морщится от разочарования после первого же куска. Вкус у мороженого отвратительный: дешёвый, приторный, навязчивый. А однажды Кисе вывалил за несколько порций — даже не для себя! — все карманные деньги. И почему-то об этом не пожалел.

Кисе выбрасывает мороженое в мусорку, даже не проверив, отпечатана ли на палочке «победа». В любом случае, ему нужно следить за правильным питанием: съёмки отменяются в четверг, но не в выходные.


End file.
